THE ORDER
The Wolf Hook's Elite Years * Season 2 After the stunning achievements of WHE in Season 2 of the DTL, the mighty football club had the world at their feet. In all of their 18 games they showed strength, determination and skill. But above all else, they showed power. Not once were they defeated. They were invincible! But empires fall, and the powers-that-be declared that their star shone too brightly, too quickly, too soon. The earth was not ready. In an eternal flame, they were cast down to ashes. But that was not enough. Rising from the ashes of Wolf Hook's Elite, was born The Order of the Serpent. Immeasurably greater, their star shines brighter, yet infinitely more sinister than ever before, their occult power casts a shadow over all else, for eternity. The Order of The Serpent * Season 3 Season 3 would see Manager Wolfhook retire from the game to pursue a career as a sports agent with Circa Management. This would see Gadge be promoted to the position of manager and lead to the re-branding of the club to the iconic 'The Order of The Serpent'. Falling short of the league title, he would have to settle for a domestic cup double bringing home the S2 SuperCopa, and the DTL Cup. * Season 4 Season 4 saw the management change out again with Gadge quick to replace himself with S3 newcomer Sion as manager from struggling Guerra Santa. His outspoken approach and penchant for the dramatic soon had the entire footballing world focusing on The Order. Sion would announce The Order frontman, Marco Veddi assistant manager and midfield talisman Rafa as Captain/First team coach. With his staff in place Sion would now quickly rebuild the team with many new faces to not only the club, but the league. Most notable would be the eleventh our capture of icon Leeleemu under the nose of former troubled club Guerra Santa. The new look club hit the ground running with a win in the SuperCopa, and then an emphatic 4-0 victory over Guerra Santa. They went on to make history by coasting through the first half of the season undefeated. Things at the club were not as well as they appeared and tensions were intensified during the mid season transfer window when Marco Veddi would be transferred to Headhunters FC for £26,000,000 and the understanding that former player/manager Gadge would return to the club. This would not come to fruition as Gadge would turn his back on the club and join Headhunters also. The club would also part company with Rafa when he was sold to DT Sharks (Later to be re-branded to 'The Sharks') for a then record £50,000,000 fee. Several other faces would also leave the club and an emergency rebuild took place, bringing in the likes of Reganio and Jamster to replenish the depleting squad. Sion would also replace the departed Rafa and Veddi with Reganio and young Center Half, Dan in the coaching staff. The new coaching staff was fruitful and went on to lift the league title with only one defeat the entire campaign and complete a second domestic double in as many seasons. * Season 5 After much controversy from Sion and his conflicts with other teams, in particular Headhunters FC after what was perceived as severe underhandedness in acquiring players, most notably Marco Veddi and Gadge, The manager decided it was in the clubs interests to leave, and orchestrated a record £70,000,000 transfer to join friend Billy Minof at The Sharks. As the hostile attention moved from the team, so did the form and the team found themselves struggling to find wins in the league. Things went from bad to worse for the club and they found themselves finishing 5th place in the league. The Order of The Phoenix Years * Season 6 After a miserable campaign in Season 5, A decision was made to merge The Order with AC Phoenix. The Order of The Phoenix was born. Although this name was met with some distaste among fans and the league, the desire to see fan favorite Leeleemu return to the club helped to back the decision to re-brand. * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 The Return of The Order of The Serpent * Season 11 The return of the DTL after almost a decade saw The Order return to professional football and back to their roots as The Order of The Serpent. Led by Manager Luca, they struggled to find any form and couldn't get out of the bottom half of the table. The Order board threw money at the club and in the end were hit with an astronomical tax bill in the region of £158,000,000. The club eventually fell into administration, all their assets were stripped and were relegated to lower league football. * Season 12 Relegated from the DTL and penniless the club struggled through, and although they were much stronger than their lower league competition, they were ultimately heading for liquidation. The Order were crowned champions of their division. But there was no celebrations as the end was near for the club, until in the eleventh hour when prodigal son, Sion with the backing of a consortium including his own multi-billion pound company, SionVision, South American corporate banking giants, Caixa, and Italian sports brand, Kappa swooped in and saved the club from their imminent fate. Sion announced himself as the owner, manager, and player for the club, and immediately made waves by signing some of the league's big names. He would also be reunited with protege, Reganio in a £47,000,000 transfer from Corinthians FC. Now the club would be ready and strong enough to start an onslaught of the DTL in Season 13. * Season 13 = Current Squad Caps: User Generated Player *: Player/Manager c: Club Captain